


kitty scratches hurt the least

by hardpeepee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardpeepee/pseuds/hardpeepee
Summary: Danny would get hurt, and Drew would kiss it better. It was sarcastic. Funny, even. But over time, something had changed. Something about the way Danny's face contorted with pain whenever he was injured had awakened a hunger in Drew that he didn't even know he'd been harboring.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	kitty scratches hurt the least

**Author's Note:**

> um. this is 100% self-indulgence

Oftentimes, when he passed by his co-workers at the office, they shot him concerned looks behind his back. Once in a while, when he was in the breakroom pouring himself a cup of coffee, someone would stop him to ask if he was okay. Honestly, he was starting to run out of believable excuses. But Danny didn't mind. These were just the consequences that came with loving Drew.

Sometimes the nicks and scrapes and bruises were hindering. The way he gripped his pen had become shaped around all the Band-Aids on his hands. He'd perfected sitting, standing, and breathing in a way that didn't make him feel sore. He took breaks from typing to rub Polysporin on his fingers.

"Is that a new one? What happened this time?"

Danny looked up from his hands. Kurtis had rolled his chair over to Danny's, a humoured look on his face. He was his only co-worker who never seemed to question Danny's excuses.

"This one? Ah... The cat got me."

Kurtis pursed his lips, eyeing the freshly-applied Band-Aid. It was Spongebob-themed. Among a sea of other cartoon-themed bandages.

"You should really do something about that cat, man," he said. "Seems like it wins every time it picks a fight with you."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I'll talk to my husband about it. It's–I mean, he really likes that cat."

"Shit." Kurtis' tone was sympathetic. "You'll work it out, probably. You always do."

* * *

The front door was closed quietly, its noise masked by the heavy, downcast weather outside. Rain-soaked socks treked towards the kitchen, leaving mini-puddles in their wake.

Danny was dicing tomatoes when Drew came up behind him quietly to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Drew? I–Ah, fuck!"

A drop of blood landed on the cutting board before Danny could move his hand away. He whipped his head around and met eyes with Drew.

"Shit," Drew muttered, "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Drew examined Danny's cut. It was shallow; right on the tip of his index finger. Before he could react in any way that would be appropriate, he pinched the wound, shifting his gaze when Danny hissed with pain. 

"I'm so sorry," Drew whispered. He tucked Danny's finger away into a fist before pressing their lips together. Danny let out a groan. His opposite hand ran up Drew's chest and curled against the back of his head, bringing him closer.

It'd started out as a joke. 

Danny would get hurt, and Drew would kiss it better. It was sarcastic. Funny, even. But over time, something had changed. Something about the way Danny's face contorted with pain whenever he was injured had awakened a hunger in Drew that he didn't even know he'd been harboring. He soon found himself to be the catalyst of Danny's injuries; whether or not he was directly involved, Drew was _always_ the catalyst.

"Not safe," Danny murmured. The knife from earlier was still laying on the cutting board, inches away from Danny's back.

"Are you ever?"

Drew shoved Danny to the floor. Danny's glittery, doe-eyed stare up at him set his mind to autopilot. He freed his dick from his pants and pressed it to Danny's mouth. "Kiss it better," he said, grabbing a fistful of Danny's carefully styled hair. He drank in Danny's wince hungrily before he pushed his head forward.

There was a part of Drew that felt sorry for Danny. The poor guy looked like the embodiment of pain. Everyone at the office probably thought that he was a victim of domestic abuse. Which would be true if he didn't spend every other night with his cock out while begging to be physically beaten. Luckily for Danny, the part of Drew that felt sorry was overridden by the primal desire to see his husband decorated with colourful bruises and scrapes.

Drew felt himself leaning over the edge of his orgasm, so he jerked Danny's head back, causing him to yelp in surprise. Tears were starting to well up at the corners of his eyes.

"Ugh, Drew–"

Danny was pushed onto his back. Drew climbed on top of him, pulling up his shirt to leave a trail of bright red nail marks down his abdomen.

" _Ah–_ Drew, wait–"

Drew looked up quizzically, grinding the heel of his hand into Danny's clothed dick. Danny's knees snapped together instinctively.

"I–Fuck, _stop!_ "

Drew's hands flew up in surprise. That was a first. Danny had never been opposed to anything he did, no matter how bad. It made him wonder if this was just another fucked-up kink that Danny was introducing to their list. 

Danny tried to take a deep breath, cut short by the pain that shot through his chest.

"I... I can't do this today," he mumbled. He dragged himself out from under Drew and ran a shaky hand over the welts on his stomach. Another injury among the mosaic of injuries. "Sorry."

Drew shook his head, pulling Danny back for a comforting hug. He planted a kiss on his forehead.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have rushed you."

Despite Danny's words, Drew could still feel his hard dick pressed against his own. He shifted his hips experimentally. Danny gasped, bucking his hips involuntarily.

"Could you, um... Could you fuck me still?" He licked his lips. "Like, uh, nicely, though."

Drew grinned. "Well, you ask so politely..."

* * *

Danny bent himself over the kitchen counter. He loved the feeling of the marble countertop digging into his elbows and thighs as Drew used him as a fucktoy. But it felt different that day. Danny was on edge. _You should do something about that cat._ Kurtis' words refused to leave his head.

"You're gonna be nice, right?" Danny asked, peeking over his shoulder. He startled when he felt the tip of Drew's lubed dick press against his hole.

"Of course, babe," Drew said, running a steady hand through Danny's fussed hair. He pressed himself in slowly, just barely suppressing the urge to snap his hips forward and turn Danny into a writhing mess.

When Drew's thighs were fully pressed against his, Danny let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. It was foreign to feel Drew's cock in him without the rough slaps of their thighs that usually accompanied it. He desperately wanted that feeling back. But when Kurtis' worried expression flashed behind his eyes, he reluctantly bit back the words that would flip the switch.

Drew began to rock back and forth. His pace was achingly slow. It was so slow that Danny's mind was starting to wander off. _What kind of cat they would own if they actually had one? Would it really scratch up Danny like he always claimed it had?_

"Actually," Drew muttered, "I don't know how much longer I can do this." Turns out he wasn't as patient as he thought he might be. Especially while watching Danny's pained expression as he rocked back to match his rhythm.

Danny bit his lip. Should he admit that he couldn't stand it either? He felt irrationally angry. Why did Kurtis' words bother him so much, anyway? Danny enjoyed getting hurt. The pain went straight to his dick, and seeing Drew get off on his pain made it even hotter. Yet there he was, irritating both himself and Drew just for some one-off comment that his co-worker made.

"Fuck, Drew, I can't take it anymore," he groaned, slamming himself back onto Drew. His mind went blank as Drew reciprocated by pinning Danny's arms behind his back and quickening his pace.

"I knew you wanted it rough, you little bitch," Drew hissed. His voice was low and sharp.

Danny moaned, suddenly feeling the sting from the cut on his finger. "I–I'm _your_ little bitch," he whimpered.

The marble was putting pressure on Danny's shoulder. The bruise was throbbing dully, causing his dick to twitch helplessly in Drew's moving hand. His wrists were starting to ache from the iron grip that was holding them against his scratched-up back. 

When Danny came, he bit down on his lip to muffle the loud moan that bubbled up from the back of his throat. Cum streaked across his stomach and the counter. Drew came shortly after, spilling desperately into Danny. Drew's breathing was ragged as he rode off his high.

"... Sorry."

Drew leaned down and pressed his lips to Danny's injury-riddled back, kissing over each one with a tenderness that Danny only ever witnessed during their shared afterglow.

"'S fine."

He lifted himself off the counter with a wince. Getting up the next morning was going to be a chore, but he'd never once thought that it wasn't worth the extra effort.

"I love you, Drew," Danny murmured, bringing him into an embrace.

Drew kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Cat won again, huh?"

Danny set down his tube of Polysporin to turn his attention to Kurtis, who'd wheeled his chair to Danny's desk again. "What?"

Kurtis nodded at the new Band-Aid on Danny's finger. It was Pokemon-themed. Danny rubbed at it gingerly.

"I guess it did."

"Damn. Did you talk to your husband about it? Is the cat gonna stay?" 

"Uh..." It was difficult to lie when Kurtis was wearing such a genuine expression.

"Yeah, dude." Danny cracked a smile. "That cat isn't going anywhere."


End file.
